


Like Clockwork

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami and Ayato sneakin' around Touka and Kaneki. Having the sex. Bein' cute. I love Ayahina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

She’s at his door, waiting for him to answer and wrapped in a thin blanket Touka let her borrow. He must have been sleeping, because it takes a moment before he calls out for her to come in. She quickly opens the door and flits over to his bed, movements sharp and bird-like. If Touka or Kaneki wake up, they’re dead, but she can’t find it in herself to go a night without lying next to Ayato. She misses him. She misses his warmth, craves his touch – the silken timbre of his low voice reserved only for her.

He welcomes her with open arms, as he usually does, immediately wrapping them around her and pulling her down into bed with him. She’s a little later than normal, and for a while, he was worried she wasn’t coming. If she had waited another ten minutes, he’d be off to her room to find her himself. That REALLY wouldn’t have been a good idea. He shuddered to think of what Touka would do if she found him in Hinami’s designated sleeping place. Disembowelment was an unpleasant punishment, and he kinda hated himself for thinking it would be worth it to spend the night in each other’s arms.

“It’s late,” He murmurs, voice gruff with sleep, yet he can’t wipe the smile from his face.

“I know.” She admits, and she sounds a little sad. “I just missed you.”

He feels a tug in his chest and immediately rushes to quell the bubbling insecurity that’s spreading through her.

“No, no – missed you, too. Just didn’t want you to go worrying about seeing me if you were tired.”

She blindly reaches up to stroke his cheeks, and he rubs his face against her hand. She giggles when she thinks of how cat-like he is, rubbing against her affectionately. He’s so cute, she feels a flutter in her chest, like she normally does, when they’re alone.

Though his bed at his sister’s place is small, it easily fits the both of them. Hinami doesn’t take up much space, and it wouldn’t matter, because they’re so close to each other, it’s hard to tell where she ends and he begins. He tugs her small, warm body against his and a tremble racks his body.

“Ayato? Are you okay?”

“Just cold.” He lies, voice muffled as he presses his lips to her jaw.

“I’m always happy to warm you up.” She breathes, craning her neck to allow him access to the smooth expanse of her throat.

Liquid heat pools in his stomach at the implications of her words, even if she meant them in the most innocent way possible. His hands move almost of their own accord, slipping beneath the thin material of her cotton nightshirt. It barely grazes the tops of her thighs, so when he pulls the fabric from her small body, he can see the cute pink underwear she’s chosen. Little bows adorn the front, and they’re not meant to be sexy by any means, but his mouth still waters. He wants to rip the meaningless fabric away and cover her with his mouth and fingers, devour her until she’s whimpering like she always does in that cute little –

“Ayato?”

“Wha – shit, what?” He asks, lecherous thoughts interrupted by her pushing against his chest.

For a minute, he’s terrified he’s pushed her too far. He should’ve asked before he did anything, he shouldn’t have assumed – wait, what?

“Here, it’s easier this way,” she breathes, and he soon finds that the reason she’s pushed him away is to rid herself of the shirt entirely.

She pulls it over her head, leaving her hair messy and in her face, but it’s not her hair he’s looking at. She doesn’t wear a bra to bed, and he’s thankful. He’s mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest, captivated by the small swells capped with rosy, hardening nipples. Before she can get too self-conscious with his open staring, he covers her breasts with his large hands and leans into capture her lips with his own. She tastes sweet and addicting, and as always, she’s shy with reciprocating. Ayato is always the most eager of the two, but Hinami enjoys herself just as much. She delights in the feeling of his tongue coaxing her lips open, and though the thought of saliva is gross to her in theory, the way his tongue slides in time with hers sends her trembling.

She moans into his mouth, and the sound is swallowed by his insistent kisses. He lightly pinches her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, and she presses into him. He’s dizzy with pleasure and drunk with her taste, and it isn’t long before they’re both naked and pressed against each other, hands roaming blindly to feel something, anything.

They’re wrapped up in one another and the feeling is too good to be real. Often times, Ayato wonders how a girl as pure and sweet as Hinami settled for someone like him. He knew all too well what his shortcomings were, and they screamed their presence at any moment she smiled at him.

Arrogant. Ruined. Damaged goods. Disgusting.

As a teenager, he resented the idea of self-loathing, but as time wears on and as he falls for her smile a little more every day, his past screams at him. You don’t deserve her. She fares no better than him, really. She wonders why someone as handsome and important and strong as him would bother with a weakling like her. Who would want poor little injured bird, Hinami? She just got in the way.

But, as they lose themselves in the feeling of each other’s bodies, memorizing every crevice and imperfection and laving sweet kisses of love in the others skin, those insecurities melt. Ayato makes her feel like she is the sun, like she is important and cared for. Hinami makes him feel like he can change, can mature, can become better. She makes him feel alive.

Ayato’s voice cracks when she rolls her hips against his, insistent and rough and nothing like Hinami. She’s soaked, dripping down her thighs and his, and he’s been hard since she knocked on the door. She slides over his cock, digging her teeth into her lips to stifle the whimpers of pleasure. His grip on her hips is tight, and he’s fighting every urge to just pull her up, position himself at her entrance and slam her down onto him. But this is Hinami, and despite thinking her one of the strongest people he knows, he’s scared to break her. He’s scared to hurt her. He knows what she’s capable of in battle and is amazed on a daily basis by how powerful she’s become, but this is a different kind of hurt. He’s scared of losing her. He’s terrified of being intimate with her and terrified of not. He wants her so badly, he can feel every nerve in his body screaming, but he lets her control it.

“Please, please, now, I want you to make love to me,” she whimpers in a shaky voice that goes straight to his cock.

“Anything you want, anything you want is yours,” He promises, switching their positions so that she’s splayed beneath him, hair framing her angelic face like a goddamn halo. “Just tell me what you want.”

“You.”

“You always have me.” He manages, pressing his body against hers but keeping his weight off of her.

She rolls her hips up to meet his, and despite the tell-tale embarrassment on her face, she’s too needy to deny herself what she’s been craving since this morning. Ayato’s eyes never leave the lock on hers as he takes his cock in his hand and presses it against her. Her lips part into a small ‘o’ as he pushes in, inch by inch, and she has to fight the urge to moan. If Touka and Kaneki hear, they’re dead.

“Please, please more,” She begs, pushing her hips up to meet his. “Wanna feel you close to me.”

“Sh, sh – I know baby, but we have to be quiet, okay?”

He’s never sounded as sweet or loving as he does when he talks to her.

“O-Okay,” she manages, trembling and biting her lip as he bottoms out inside of her, allowing her to adjust.

Ayato strokes her hair with shaking fingers, getting it out of her beautiful face so he can gaze without interruption.

“Are you ready?” His voice is almost a whisper, and he’s fighting it – fighting his desires to fuck her.

“Yes, please, I’m ready – Ayato please, please – please –“ She’s begging in that broken, tiny voice of hers and he can’t fight it.

He slowly pulls out and eases back in, setting a sensual, lazy pace. He’s terrified. He wants to give her everything that he possibly can, but he’s terrified of going overboard, even as she’s raising her hips to meet his and clawing at his back. Her fingernails leave crescent shaped marks in his skin and he hopes they don’t fade.

“Drag your fingers down my back, please –“ He begs, hips increasing in pace as his senses dissolve and pure desire takes pilot.

She doesn’t question him, she never does, really. She’s scared of hurting him, just as he’s scared of hurting her, so her scratches are light. Not enough to leave any noticeable marks. That just won’t do.

“IF you want me to go harder, you’re gonna have to scratch harder,” he manages through grit teeth, somehow able to taunt her in that teasing tone of his even as he’s balls deep inside of her.

She whines, unhappy that she has to hurt him to get what she wants.

“I like it, it’s okay, please.” He assures her.

She presses her fingernails more insistently into his skin and, as promised, he picks up his pace. Hinami cries out, and Ayato swallows the sounds with his mouth, shoving his tongue in to slake his lust and keep the other house residents unaware. He shudders when her fingernails leave behind a burning trail, and it leaves him with a strange sense of satisfaction. His lips move from her mouth to her jaw, then to her neck. He’s all teeth and bites and hard sucks, and while she leaves burning trails of bright red on his back, he leaves blossoming flowers of brilliant reds that will fade into blues and purples. The idea excites him, seeing her marked up from his love. She won’t admit it, but she feels the same way.

They’re both incredibly close, and even after having sex for a while, it’s still new and fresh and terrifying and exhilarating and GOD, they can’t fucking get enough of each other. Hinami’s lips are cracked and red and almost bleeding from the force of her teeth into the delicate skin, but it’s worth it. They lose themselves in each other.

“I’m so close, I’m so fucking close, please tell me you’re there, please –“ Ayato groans, and the sound is so broken and so husky and so sexy that Hinami’s breathless for a moment.

“So close, yes, please – alm-almost there –“ She whimpers.

“Let go. Please, let go.”

He moves his hands up from her hips to lace his fingers with hers, pinning her hands above her head as he slams his hips against hers. She cries out, and he can’t find it in himself to stop the sounds he’s too captivated with hearing as she comes around his cock. He can feel her clenching around him, sucking him and drowning him in the glorious heat, and he’s gone. He doubles forward, face buried into her shoulder as he spills inside of her, spurred on by her orgasm.

It’s a few moments before either of them are able to speak, and when they can, they don’t. All it takes is one long look at each other, and they both burst out into a fit of laughter. Ayato snickers and kisses her sweaty forehead as she giggles beneath him, too cute for words and definitely too adorable to quiet down.

“You okay?” He asks when she’s calmed down a little.

“Better than okay.” She promises with that blinding smile.

Ayato pulls out slowly, hissing at the oversensitivity between their legs, and takes her into his strong arms.

“One of these days we’re gonna get caught.” He mutters sleepily. “And my sister is going to murder me, and it’s going to be all your fault.”

“She won’t murder you. I mean, maybe a broken arm, but –“ Hinami teases, sticking her tongue out.

“You brat, you’re so lucky I love you.”

“I really am.” She says sincerely, and Ayato flushes.

“I didn’t mean that, you know I –“

“Relax, bunny. It’s okay, I know. I love you, too.”

“Lame. You’re so mushy.” Ayato pretends to complain, yet takes her snugly into his arms and wriggles against her to get comfy.

“Big teddy bear.” She accuses, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

“Okay. Ayato? I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
